


A Hero's Welcome

by Loupmont



Series: Modern Military AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, soldier sylvain returns home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Sylvain returns home from being stationed in another country, and Felix gives him a proper welcome. Sequel to "Toy".





	A Hero's Welcome

Today was rather bright. Radiant colours splashed over the landscape, the sun showering its warm light upon the recently thawed earth. It all matched the intense, elated emotions that permeated Felix. A long, cold drought finally pierced by the light. Months of waiting would finally pay off.

He eagerly yet patiently waited for that black Porsche to wind its way through the city road. He was naked, save for a ribbon loosely tied around his bobbing shaft. As soon as he caught glimpse of the shining silver hood ornament, he tossed himself back onto the quilted comforter of the bed. The uneven creak concealed the car door opening and shutting.

Click.

That was the key to the door. Felix's heart raced: did he look sexy enough? Did he get Sylvain's favourite shade of blue? Was the bed made properly? Did he just undo his careful tidying of the bed? Argh! The sheet is slightly-

"Hey, Fe…lix. Oh…oh my."

"Surprise!" Felix wanted nothing more than to leap up and rip open the officer's raiments that Sylvain had so painstakingly arranged and wore, but he forced himself to wait. His husband would do that for him, after all.

"I see someone's been waiting for me! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to return to you." Sylvain's voice dripped with regret, "I'm here now." He fumbled with his overcoat's brass buttons, then the pearled ones of his undershirt until both were open.

"Leave them on, love. I love a man in uniform", Felix rasped, breathless. He tugged on the front of Sylvain's trousers, which were doing little to conceal a hard bulge. What Felix hungered for, what he longed for. "A hero like you deserves a proper welcome home."

Sylvain blushed, "I'm no-" He quickly shut up as his erection shot straight up, then was quickly snapped up into Felix's hot, wet mouth. He might as well indulge his husband's fantasy. "Every good...h-hero has a…g-great lover to return to. You're… my reason to fight for our country, Felix. My…ah…my love for you is the reason I come home safely." Cheesy, but it seemed to do the trick.

Fuck, Felix's throat was soft and tight. Hugging and squeezing his tip, allowing him to go deeper as he pleased. He idly wondered if the toy he sent helped with Felix's technique.

"Felix, I'm gonna…"

Shit, he shouldn't have said that. Felix popped Sylvain's dick from his lips. Those pouty lips twisted into a smirk.

"You're going to have to wait for that. I want you inside me, and it'd be no good if you immediately cum inside me, as much as I want your load. Bend over."

Felix's demanding took Sylvain by surprise. Sylvain crawled onto all fours on the bed, wondering what Felix would do. He had his answer soon enough when a ring was slipped over his cock, then Felix laid back on the bed in front of him.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you right now, you probably aren't prepared for that. Let's do something else instead. See this cock? Suck it."

Sylvain did not hesitate. He gently lifted the bow from Felix's cock, then slid it into his mouth. Easily, he was able to fit it in and allow it to touch his throat. Slowly, he teased his way up and down while staring into Felix's eyes.

"You really are a tease", Felix huffed, his hips bucking. After a couple of minutes, he was no longer able to keep his restraint, thrusting himself deeply into Sylvain's mouth, nearly choking him with how deep he was able to go. Meanwhile, Sylvain stealthily reached for the lubricant, then warmed some up between his fingers so it wouldn't be as cold when he applied it to Felix's anus. As soon as it was slicked up, he pulled himself up from the dripping, salty cock.

"I think I'm ready to take you."

Felix chuckled, "Can't wait, huh? Oh well, might as well be nice to you this one time. Fuck me, big boy."

Sylvain slipped off the cock ring, then teased the soft, pink pucker.

"Just do it already!" Felix hissed, his naturally acerbic personality cutting through.

"And you tell me that I'm unable to wait. You've been waiting for this for months, haven't you? You just want me inside you, don't you?" Sylvain jabbed past the tight ring, aided by the now warm lube, "So tight. I missed this! Nothing like it." He rocked his hips, pushing deeper inside Felix. His ass was the most exquisite velvet, a soft sheath in which his sword belonged. Soft, warm, and oh so slippery.

Felix's body naturally cooperated with Sylvain's ravenous thrusts, scrunching and falling forward rhythmically without an ounce of effort. His yearning for this moment built up in his gut for so long that, when it was time for his release, spasms wracked his lean frame as his seed coated his belly in a fine film.

Sylvain grunted, shoving his hips forward all the way as his own frenzied peak rapidly approached, overtaking his entire being. He filled Felix, cherishing this moment that he anticipated for so long. As he withdrew, he rolled to Felix's side, his disheveled uniform soaked in sweat.

"That was fucking fantastic. Felix, you sure know how to welcome someone home."

"Only for you, Sylvain." Felix planted a deep kiss on Sylvain's rosy lips, raw emotion now tempered by how exhausted he was.


End file.
